Episode 6920 (18th July 2014)
"Dan confides in Bob that he thinks Daz may be a threat to his relationship; and David asks Jai for evidence before he will agree to keep Priya and Rakesh apart." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Kerry and Daz are in a state after their night out and Dan is far from impressed by their antics, having found they've stolen a bus and abandoned it at the top of Main Street. When David suggests that Priya wouldn't take Amba away from the village, Jai insists that he's underestimating Rakesh. David wants evidence from Jai before he can help keep Priya and Rakesh apart. Dan tells Bob that he thinks Daz likes Kerry, but Bob tries to reassure him that Kerry is a one-man girl. Daz and Kerry enjoy each other's company as they recover from their hangover, reminiscing of their antics the previous night. Priya is shocked when Alicia informs her that Jai has told David she is planning to move Amba away, leaving Priya furious with him. Cain sees an exchange between Chas and Adam and guesses something has happened. Determined to find out what, he asks Chas and James about the exchange and leaves to confront Adam when he finds out what he's been up to. Dan learns from Daz that Sean intends to join the army like his uncle, which is yet another kick in the teeth for Dan as he discovers that Sean has already been to do it without informing him. Kerry is forced to step in as the pair almost come to blows as Dan accuses Daz of taking a fancy to Kerry. Jai tries to bribe Rakesh to leave Priya alone. Cain tries to talk sense into Adam, but gives up telling him he's on his own. Rakesh tells Jai he's been doing some digging on him and knows that his business is in trouble and about Rachel absconding with his kid. He warns Jai not to make an enemy of him. Sean tells Dan and Ali that Belle being locked up has made him realise he needs to make the most of his life. Rakesh assures David and Alicia that he won't be leaving with Priya and Amba and informs Priya he was thinking of moving to the village. Dan and Kerry fall out over Daz's involvement with Sean with Dan wanting more support from her. She thumps him in the face after he insults her treatment of Amy and tells him that if that's how he feels then maybe they don't have a future together. Cast Regular cast *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *James Barton - Bill Ward *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Beauty & Bernice - Salon and front garden *Dale Head - Front hallway, living room/kitchen and stairs *David's - Shop floor and front *Dale View - Front hallway, living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Church Lane *Tenant House - Exterior *Hotten Road *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 18th July 2014: 7.00pm (ITV, ITV HD, STV, UTV), 8.00pm (ITV1 +1) Republic of Ireland *Fri 18th July 2014: 7.00pm (TV3) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes